


Like A Snowball

by ButterfliesFlyAway



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: COOPERFELD, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Smut, but they work it out, it's fine, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesFlyAway/pseuds/ButterfliesFlyAway
Summary: At this point in the evening, Amy is genuinely concerned that her wine glass is going to shatter in her grip. She’s spent the last half hour huddled in a corner near some 16th-century portrait of a patriarch she doesn’t care about and hoping no one else tries to engage her in conversation. Annoyed, she checks her watch and grits her teeth when she sees how late it is.(...)Tired of waiting for the shorter blonde to come find her like she said she would an hour ago, Amy drains the last of the truly exquisite merlot - the only good thing about events like these - and sets it on the nearest table before making her way back through the various paintings in the art gallery to go find Lauren herself.
Relationships: Lauren Cooper & Amy Raudenfeld, Lauren Cooper/Amy Raudenfeld
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Like A Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Faking It or any of its characters.
> 
> I can't sleep. This is the result.
> 
> Does anyone still ship them...?

At this point in the evening, Amy is genuinely concerned that her wine glass is going to shatter in her grip. She’s spent the last half hour huddled in a corner near some 16th-century portrait of a patriarch she doesn’t care about and hoping no one else tries to engage her in conversation. Annoyed, she checks her watch and grits her teeth when she sees how late it is. Her and Lauren are taking an eight AM flight tomorrow back to Texas and it’s already past midnight. Plus, she knows that Lauren is nowhere near through with her packing.

If they don’t leave soon, it’s going to be after two in the morning before Amy finally gets to sleep, meaning she’ll get about four hours before they have to be awake and headed for the airport. She already dreads spending time with her family in the first place, she’s especially not looking forward to exhaustion from lack of sleep and a long flight exacerbating things.

Tired of waiting for the shorter blonde to come find her like she said she would an hour ago, Amy drains the last of the truly exquisite merlot - the _only_ good thing about events like these - and sets it on the nearest table before making her way back through the various paintings in the art gallery. She’s cursing her wife under her breath as she passes group after group of the wealthy upper-class, dressed in the sort of cocktail attire that they save for these ridiculous holiday fundraisers. As usual, Lauren had insisted that Amy wear something short, tight, and festively-colored. Amy was just happy that a few years ago she’d managed to put her foot down when it came to the color; instead of either blindingly bright red or classic black, she’d convinced Lauren that she’d be much better complemented in nice, warm, dark green. Still festive, but not garish. (Later Lauren agreed with the choice saying it brings out her olive green eyes.)

The thing that infuriates her the most though, is that Lauren knows Amy has anxiety every time they have to get into a plane. She knows that them not being prepared to leave in the morning for their flight is giving Amy even more anxiety. And Lauren knows that Amy hates even coming to these sort of pretentious events, so much more when Lauren abandons her for lengthy amounts of time while she speaks to potential donors.

Speaking of, Amy enters the Modern part of the gallery and finally spots her wife speaking with a group of douchey-looking men in immaculately-tailored tuxedos. And Lauren is laughing, lipsticked-mouth wide and open, while her hand is gripping one of the men’s biceps. At that moment, Amy is glad she left her wine glass behind, because her palm would be covered in glass shards.

She steps over quickly, teeth gritted, lips wide in an attempt at a smile, sliding her right arm around Lauren’s waist, “Lauren! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Lauren, apparently, refuses to notice how uncomfortable her partner is, “Ames! Is it that late already? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Yeah, we should probably head out so-”

“This is Marcus, his father owns the architecture company building that new skyscraper on the West End,” She points out each assface in turn, “Josh and James started their own consulting firm right out of grad school, and,” She gestures towards the man on her right that she _still has her hand on_ , “You remember Tommy, of course.”

Amy tries, and probably fails, to hide her snarl with a smile, “How could I forget?”

Tommy, as always, maintains his smarmy expression, “It’s been so great catching up with Lauren,” He has the audacity to tilt his head and give Lauren an adoring look, “And she’s just as charming and gorgeous as I remember.”

Lauren giggles and slaps his arm, “ _Tommy_! Stop it!”

Suddenly, Amy’s doing quick calculations in her head, trying to figure out how much strength it would take to rip a man’s arm off with her bare hands. Her and her father did the math for it once - he had insisted it was only to be used in self-defense, but Amy has always felt like sometimes exceptions should be made. Although, Lauren’s already going to be upset with her because they have to leave, who knows how much angrier she’d be if Amy maimed her ex-boyfriend in front of _polite company_.

“Lauren!” Amy finally manages through her gritted teeth, “We really need to head out, we’ve still got a half hour drive back home and an early flight in the morning.”

“Oh, I hate early flights! Can we just stay a little later and catch another one?”

Amy tries her hardest to maintain a friendly-looking smile on her face, “Sweetheart, you know there’s only one flight tomorrow that goes to Texas. So we need to leave. Now.”

Lauren pouts, a sure sign that she’s had too much to drink, “Well fine,” She _finally_ removes her arm from Tommy’s side and extends it out to Amy, “Take me away from these handsome gentlemen, then. If you must.”

“As your wife,” Amy practically snarls out, “I feel like I must insist.”

Her gut twists at her own tone and she winces without thinking. Lauren takes her outstretched hand with a sigh and follows her outside, waving and saying her goodbyes to the various fancily-dressed members of the bourgeoisie while they exit. While they’re waiting for their valet, Lauren stumbles a bit in her heels - making it quite obvious that she’s had too much to drink - and takes them off immediately, apparently deciding that standing on the cold November pavement in just her hosiery is a better choice. Amy tips their valet an extra ten dollars for not saying anything, and for calming turning Lauren down when she playfully hits on him as he’s helping her into the car.

The drive home is mostly silent. It’s not a long drive - thirty minutes if she’s really trying - but it always feels longer when Lauren’s staring out the window and refusing to talk. Amy sighs and notices that Lauren’s absently playing with the ring on her finger, a harsh reminder of how shitty the evening had gone.

To be fair, Lauren had always been flirty towards, well, everyone. She’d learned early on that it was an extremely effective way of getting what she wanted from people. Amy should know, she’s been friends with the impulsive blonde since high school, once they pulled their differences aside. Those years were a struggle for Amy, who developed a crush along the way that stubbornly wouldn’t go away. She wasn’t sure if Lauren’s obvious preference for boys made the crush easier or harder, and she tried desperately to ignore it as she dated a few people of her own to try and keep Lauren off her mind.

But everything changed the first time Lauren visited Amy at college. It had been a breath of fresh air after a full month of acclimating to new people and a new environment. Somehow they’d ended up at the diviest of dive bars in the city and playing pool against a couple of annoying frat boys. Naturally, they underestimated Lauren’s natural knack for geometry and spectacular aim, costing them three rounds of shots.

Towards the end of the night, one frat boy tried to get Lauren to go home with him. When she shirked and refused, he gave her a toothy smile and said something along the lines of, “ _C’mon baby, I bet I can do lots of things to you to make you smile._ ” Lauren matched his grin and replied, “ _The only thing you can do that would make me smile is to set yourself on fire and let me watch.”_

That was when things got messy. Because the dude didn’t take too kindly to being shot down and made a grab for Lauren’s arm, only to grunt in surprise when Amy had her hand on him first. On reflex, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it backwards until he was on the ground and howling for mercy, just like her father taught her. His friend, wisely, decided to keep his distance from the two girls and backed away slowly. When Amy finally released her hold on the douchebag’s wrist, Lauren kicked him in the stomach for good measure and the two of them left as quickly as possible to avoid possible retaliation.

Luckily, they were able to make it back to Amy’s dorm without incident, although Amy wasn’t able to fully breathe until she clicked the lock to her door. Perhaps it was the adrenaline coursing through her from the whole situation, but her whole skin tingled when Lauren locked eyes with her. Sure, she’d seen that look on Lauren’s face before, but it had never been directed at her before. Nearly predatory in its fierceness; Amy could only stare back helplessly as Lauren closed the gap between them.

After that first, half-intoxicated, messy makeout session, things only grew from there. They ended up spending the entire next day in Amy’s tiny twin-size bed together, learning the different parts of each other’s body; tasting each other’s skin. For Amy, it was like a fantasy come reality, but she was never sure what caused Lauren to reciprocate her feelings. Whenever Amy asked, Lauren would just giggle and nuzzle into her neck. Up until recently, that always seemed like enough.

Even so, Amy has never doubted her partner’s affection. Not until tonight at least. Something about the way Lauren flirted at the gala gnaws away at her during their drive home. Part of it - a lot of it, actually - has to do with how casually affectionate Lauren is around Tommy. Sure, she was never particularly comfortable with Lauren’s flirty manner, but the fact that she’d been hanging all over her ex-boyfriend opens up a new wound in Amy’s chest.

Lauren ruffles a hand through her hair as they leave the highway, “I don’t know why you had to overreact like that in there, do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?”

“Embarrassing?” Amy grips the wheel, “You’re trying to say that I embarrassed you?”

“Yes!” Lauren sits up straight for the first time during their drive home, “How am I supposed to be taken seriously when it looks I have an unsupportive partner?”

Amy sets her jaw, “How are people supposed to take your relationship seriously when you’re batting your eyelashes at every eligible bachelor there?”

“Excuse me?”

“Lauren,” Amy flicks her eyes between her wife and the neighborhood street, “You have no idea the looks I get from the other patrons at the event. Especially from the men you flirt ridiculously with. They always have smarmy looks on their faces, like they think they’re getting away with something. They think, ‘Poor silly lesbian, if she had any idea how close I am to fooling around with her little girlfriend.’”

“ _Amy_! It’s part of my _job_ to be friendly!”

“It’s disrespectful, Lauren! To our relationship and to me. You know I hate going to these events because you always leave me on my own and I always find you surrounded by men too busy staring at your cleavage to focus on anything coming out of your mouth.”

Lauren sticks out her bottom lip, “I don’t know why you have to act like this. It doesn’t matter what any of those pretty rich boys think, I only do what has to be done to keep money coming into my firm. My pleasantries remain on the surface level, you know that.”

“What about Tommy?” Amy sneers out.

Lauren rolls her eyes, “What about him?”

“Yeah, do you remember caressing his bicep while he cooed in your ear?”

Lauren blinks back tears, “Why are you being so hateful right now?”

Amy takes a deep breath as she pulls into their driveway, “Because I am sick and tired of people looking at me like I’m the biggest idiot at these stupid galas. You smile and giggle and toss your hair for every person there but your actual wife. You expect me to just show up, look pretty, and be silent while you preen from all the attention and it’s unfair, Lauren. It’s completely unfair.”

In the back of her mind, she knows that Lauren isn’t completely sober enough for this conversation. Although, to be fair, this is a conversation that should have been dealt with awhile ago, Amy was just never pissed off enough to broach the subject. And now she can’t seem to stop the words from coming out, despite the adverse effects. She waits for a response with her fists balled up around the wheel.

What she gets though, is only an annoyed huff and Lauren brushing a strand of hair behind her ear before getting out of the car. Rolling her eyes, Amy follows suit, if only to unlock the front door. Once they’re inside, Lauren starts up the staircase to their bedroom but freezes when she realizes that Amy is behind her.

“You should probably sleep on the couch tonight,” Lauren turns her head slightly to the side, “I can finish up my own packing.”

“Lauren, don’t be ridiculous, let me hel-”

“ _Good night, Amy_.”

Amy shudders as Lauren stomps the rest of the way up the stairs and slams their bedroom door shut. With a resigned sigh, she heads up to their linen closet and pulls a spare pillow and blanket out to put on the couch. From down the hallway, she can faintly hear quiet sobs coming from their bedroom and wonders when this became their life.

If she tried to go in there now, it would only reignite their argument and that isn’t fair to Lauren right now. The last thing she wants to do is talk about it on the way to the airport, though, which means all of this will have to sit on the backburner while they’re in Texas. Amy sighs at the idea that this trip will be even worse than usual.

The universe decides to throw her one bone that evening in the form of Lauren leaving the clean laundry downstairs earlier that day. A sweet groan escapes Amy’s lips as she finally unzips the uncomfortable formalwear and changes into an old t-shirt and sweatpants. She passes by the kitchen and finds herself unable to resist grabbing a glass tumbler and bottle of whiskey. Something about the drive home leaves her feeling not at all tired.

Instead, she heads for their spacious back deck, overlooking the gorgeous wooded area behind their house, grabbing her phone on the way. The darkness at this hour made it difficult to see the trees themselves, but the stars were shining brightly. Amy tries not to let it bother her that they’ve been living in the state of New York for six years now and she still hasn’t met anyone she’d rather talk to in a time like this than one of her best friends back in Texas.

She’s scrolling to his number before she even realizes it, clicking the Call icon without even thinking about it. Tomorrow, she’ll be hating the time zone change but right now it works in her favor. Shane picks up on the third ring.

“Raudenfeld! Hey! It’s....after one in the morning there, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Amy sighs before replying, “Probably, yeah.”

“Ah. That’s not a tone I like to hear.”

“Yeah. It’s not a tone I like to have,” She settles into one of the deckchairs and pours a small amount of whiskey into her tumbler, “I’m not taking you away from anything, am I?”

“Oh God no. I’m actually glad you called,” He chuckles as she can hear him shuffling through his house, “We’re watching Liam and Karma’s daughter for the week and you called right as Duke was going to try and coerce me into doing the dishes while he took care of bathtime.”

Amy raises an eyebrow, knowing he can’t see it, “So now he’s going to do both?”

“Keep me on the phone long enough, and he’ll have to,” She can hear the smirk in his tone, “I’m hoping I can get away with picking up bedtime-story-duty with Sasha instead.”

“Well, I will do everything I can to make that happen then, I guess,” She laughs despite herself.

Shane’s tone suddenly switches to a more somber one, “Really though, Amy, tell me what’s up.”

Amy takes a quick sip of the whiskey, hoping it’ll keep her voice steady, “We went to another one of those stupid fundraising events tonight. Lauren was her usual self.”

“Overly flirtatious to everyone?”

“Yep,” She pops the ‘p’, “Tommy was there.”

“Oh,” He sucks in a breath, “How did that go?”

“Not well, actually. She abandoned me, as usual, and when I found her, she had her arms wrapped around him.”

“Did she really? I know Lauren can be a little bit....you know, but it doesn’t seem like her to be that ostentatious. Especially at an event where everyone probably knows her and knows that she’s married. To a woman who knows how to throw a pretty painful right hook.”

Amy barks out a laugh without meaning to, immediately regretting it and taking another sip of the warming whiskey in her hand. She always forgets how Shane - possibly the king of hyperbole - refuses to accept the trait in others. In fact, it’s always seemed like he gets a kick out of calling out other people’s bullshit. It’s probably why he’s always the one she calls.

“Whose side are you on anyway, Harvey?” She replies back, without any bite.

“The side of ‘Keeping My Best Friend, Amy Raudenfeld, As Happy As Possible.”

Amy sighs and murmurs, “I wish my wife was also on that side.”

“She is, Amy,” He offers, without hesitation, “I know we don’t see you guys that much these days - and I don’t say that to try and make you feel bad, Duke and I are definitely both overdue for a trip out there - but I feel like we talk pretty frequently. You and I communicate constantly, obviously, but Lauren and I text back and forth, too. Not to mention the intense Words With Friends games that her and Duke play.”

Amy can’t help but chuckle when she remembers the smarmy look Lauren gets on her face when she manages a place a particularly high-scoring word.

Shane continues, “And geez, do you even look at her Instagram? Probably 70% of the pictures she posts are of you, either drinking coffee or all dressed up or eating breakfast or...you get the picture. It’s gross, Amy.”

“You say that as if you aren’t as bad.”

“Oh no, I totally understand how grossly in love I am with that walking piece of manflesh. At this point I can only embrace it,” He pauses for a second, “But that’s not the point. What I’m trying to say here is that, Lauren really does love you. Like, a lot.”

She refills her glass, “I wish it felt like that. Honestly. If only you could see what it’s like to have all of these...glorified fratboys in suits ogling your partner and...Lauren just goes along with all of the ridiculousness as if she doesn’t realize that there might be anything wrong with that.”

“I don’t know, Amy, it sounds like you guys need to have some sort of serious discussion. When you’re both sober.”

Amy sighs, “Yeah, I know,” She pauses as she takes a sip, “Sometimes I just honestly worry that she’s not happy and she just refuses to tell me.”

“I guess I can understand why you’d feel that way, but don’t let your mind wander until you actually talk to Lauren, okay? Promise me that.”

“Alright,” Amy rolls her eyes, even though she knows Shane can’t see her, “I promise.”

“And get some rest, for god’s sake. You’re going to be seeing me in what, nine hours or so? I want to see that pretty face nice and well-rested!”

“Okay, okay. You win Harvey. I’m going inside to get some sleep.”

“Perfect timing, too. I’m getting the scowl-y eyebrows now from you-know-who. Looks like I’m going to be stuck with dishes after all. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Love you!”

“Love you too, Shane. Give Duke my love, too.”

“You know it! Bye, Amy.”

It’s not that she necessarily feels better about the whole situation when she sets her phone on the table, but everything definitely seems less terminal. She’s not exactly sure when she’ll be able to have a real conversation with her wife but she knows that she’s not as worried about it as she was a half hour ago. A lot of that has to do with Shane, but a significant bit of credit is also due to the whiskey sloshing in her stomach.

She heads inside and stands at the bottom of the stairs for a few moments, contemplating whether or not it’s worth it to climb into bed with Lauren or not. In the end, Amy decides that, even if she’s not as angry as she was when they got home earlier, she’s still not ready to fully forgive Lauren for her behavior. With a lengthy sigh, she plops down on their couch and tries to get comfortable for the few hours she has before they have to be up for their flight.

* * *

The slamming of a door upstairs is what bolts Amy out of her slumber and it takes a moment for her to get her bearings. There’s early morning sunlight streaming in the large kitchen windows and one of the muscles in her lower back has already started aching; both easy reminders that she had to sleep on the couch the night before. She’s rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when Lauren comes trumping down the stairs.

“Amy! Didn’t you set an alarm?”

“Hmm?” She ran a hand through her tangled hair, “I thought I did...” Her phone was supposed to be sitting on the coffee table, but is nowhere to be seen.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Luckily one of us had the foresight to or else.”

From her spot on the couch, Amy watches Lauren haughtily walk through their living room and out the front door with her suitcase. She has no idea how she can look so polished and refreshed after the night they had, but she knows she’s jealous, as always. After she finally finds her phone, _underneath_ the table, she checks the time and sees that she’ll barely be able to pull on some clean clothes and tie her hair up in a messy bun before they need to leave for the airport.

Lauren noisily came back inside, “Amy! Honestly! You’re the one who talked on and on about us getting home early so we could get a decent night’s rest for this trip. Unless you start getting ready, we’re going to miss this trip.”

Something in her tone sets Amy off, “Seriously? You’re going to jump right into lecturing me after your behavior last night?”

There was a split second where everything in the house seemed to freeze as Lauren paused in the middle of the living room. She slowly turned her head towards Amy, mouth open in bitter anger. Without giving her time to reply, Amy threw the blanket off herself and jogged up the stairs to quickly change and grab her own things. Unsurprisingly, it only took Lauren a moment to shake off her shock and follow her to their bedroom.

“Are you really going to start this again?” She shrieked out through nearly-gritted teeth.

Amy sighs as she pulls a shirt over her head, “You know what? I wasn’t going to. I was just going to let it go until we got back from Texas. But you’re acting really haughty right now for someone who was drunkenly all over their ex last night.”

Lauren rolls her eyes so aggressively that her whole head seems to go with the movement, “Really? You’re still upset about that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, Lauren?” She steps closer to her, “You never apologized or showed remorse or even acknowledged that you understood why I was upset!”

“You’re upset because you were jealous,” Lauren crossed her arms and stuck her chin out, “And you were jealous because you’re stupid.”

“Wow,” Amy’s face dropped as she tied her hair up to keep it out of her face, “I wanted us to talk this through and everything but I....I think we’re done here, Lauren.”

Lauren’s face went ashen, “....What?”

“Lauren, this,” She gestured between the two of them, “Isn’t working. We aren’t working. I think last night was a grand indication of that,” Amy could feel the burn of tears already starting in the corners of her eyes.

“Why would you say that,” Lauren’s voice was starting to break, “Is this what you really want?”

“Of course not,” Amy shakes her head then looks down, “But doesn’t this seem like where we’re headed?”

Lauren balls her hands into tiny fists, “I honestly can’t believe you’d say that, much less think it” Her bottom lip is quivering and Amy can see her visibly shaking.

“Look, Lauren, why don’t we wait until after we get back from this? We...let’s not do this right now.”

“You can’t be serious,” Lauren narrows her eyes, “You just spring that on me, then press pause, and think that’s okay? So we’re supposed to just go back to Texas, play the happy couple for the week, then come back here and start drawing up divorce papers?”

“No! I just-” Amy sits down on the bed, “This isn’t how I wanted to do this.”

“You’ve been _wanting_ to do this?” Lauren’s words were shrill.

“No, god, I mean. I wanted us to talk about...everything. Obviously. Just not like this.”

Lauren huffs and digs her nails into her elbows, “Well then, we should probably go before we miss our flight. I’d hate to miss out on such a joyous occasion.”

With a loud huff, Lauren leaves the room and loudly descends the stairs, making sure to slam the front door. Amy rubs her eyes and tries to choke back some of her emotions. This is not at all how she wanted all of that to go.

Lauren’s right though, they will be late for their flight if they don’t leave soon. And as much as Amy isn’t exactly eager to spend the next two hours on a plane sitting next to Lauren, she knows that she won’t hear the end of it from her family if she’s not in Texas by this afternoon. It takes most of her effort, but she manages to finish getting dressed and drag her suitcase down to their car.

The drive there is mostly silent, save for the clacking of Lauren’s nails on her phone. There’s not much traffic this early in the morning and Amy easily loses herself in the forced banter on one of the radio stations. She glances over at the passenger seat a few times, but the stony look remains on Lauren’s face. At this rate, this is going to be the longest week of her life.

* * *

“What do you _mean_ our flight’s delayed?” Lauren is practically leaning over the counter at their gate.

“I’m sorry ma’am,” The woman raises an eyebrow at her, “As I told both of you, there’s a snowstorm over Atlanta and for the time being we’ve suspended all westbound flights. We’ll let you know when the airways are clear, until then all you can do is sit tight.”

“But how long will we be stuck here?”

The woman sighs, “As long as it takes, ma’am. Unfortunately we’re unable to control the weather.”

From her seat, Amy can see Lauren narrow her eyes, “Well you don’t need to get sassy about it.”

So far, this is turning out to be even worse than Amy could have imagined. Thanks to a huge snowstorm, they’re stuck in this airport for the foreseeable future with a couple hundred other disgruntled would-be passengers. All of this has Lauren in an even worse mood than before.

When Lauren storms away from the counter, she heads in the opposite direction of Amy. It annoys her for a moment, but then she rolls her eyes and realizes that part of her expected that; there’s no reason Lauren would be happy about being stuck there with her. Not after the morning they had. So Amy busies herself by working on her tablet.

After around ten minutes, Lauren plops down next to her and holds out a paper cup, “Here, brought you some coffee.”

Amy hesitates before grabbing it, “Oh. Thanks.”

Lauren rolls her eyes, “Don’t mention it. Oh and, don’t worry, I didn’t shamelessly coo at the barista or anything.”

“Lauren, please don’t-”

“No,” She holds up a hand, “Just drink the coffee.”

A few beats pass as Lauren’s leg agitates constantly, a nervous tic that anxiety seems to always bring out. As a reflex, Amy reaches out with her free hand to rest on Lauren’s knee, both stilling Lauren’s leg and earning her a hurt glare in response. Dejected, she takes her hand back.

Lauren takes a sip of her own coffee, “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry that you’re stuck here with me.”

“I’m not- Lauren, I don’t mind being stuck here. And I’d prefer it with you.”

“Would you?”

“Would _you_?” Amy lifts an eyebrow, “Look, I don’t want to start an argument again, especially not here, but I’m not the charming coquette in this relationship.”

Lauren whips her head around to stare Amy directly in the eye, “How do you react when people hit on you, Amy?”

She thinks for a moment, then shrugs, “It doesn’t really ever happen.”

“Are you serious? Are you actually serious? Did you know that the employees at our neighborhood co-op aren’t supposed to carry groceries to customer’s cars anymore, yet Melanie still does it for you, for some reason.”

“She’s just really nice-

“According to Andy, three of your co-workers have tried to get your number this year alone.”

“...They all said they wanted additional information on the other...”

“And I’m fairly certain our mail-lady is in love with you. Not only because she’s always sweet to you and hateful to me, but I’m also fairly certain she put anthrax in an envelope once and tried to get me to take it.”

Amy laughs, for what feels like the first time in days, “Lauren! That’s ridiculous! Prudence is just a nice lady!”

“To you.”

“Whatever you say, but-”

“My point is, whether or not you notice, you get hit on a lot. Quite a lot, actually. I don’t ever say anything about it because I know you’d never do anything about it. Because you love me.”

Amy smiles, “I do.”

“I know,” Lauren returns her smile, “And, for the record, there are parts of my job that I don’t particularly like, but they’re unfortunately necessary. Like it or not, there are a lot of privileged, annoying rich boys that need to believe that I like them and that my firm likes them.”

“I just-”

Lauren places a hand on her arm, “I know, okay? Maybe you’re right, maybe I do need to tone it down,” She winces, “Yeah, you’re probably right, actually. Do you know why I was clinging so hard to Tommy last night?”

Amy sighs, her mood plummeting, “No, why?”

“Because one of those trust-fund brats was overstepping his boundaries in a harsh way and I couldn’t get away to find you. Tommy just happened to be close by and someone I trusted. Amy you know that...you know I would never...?”

“I...” Her mouth hangs open as she struggles to find the words, “I know, I just need that assurance though. From the outside looking in, it doesn’t always look that great. Plus, you don’t have to see the looks those...fuckboys...always give me, like they know something I don’t.”

Lauren nods, her lips pressed together, “Amy, I’ve never lied to you, okay? Not once. So believe me when I tell you this: you have absolutely nothing to worry about in that regard. Just let me know next time something like that happens and I’ll put them in their place right away,” She licks her lips, “I’m your wife, okay? And you’re mine. No dickhead in an overpriced suit is ever going to change that.”

Amy smiles and runs a hand across her mouth, “Good, I- that’s good to hear you say that. I’m sorry for uh- being so aggressive about it last night.”

“I’m sorry for being so drunk,” Lauren huffs out a laugh and leans her head on Amy’s shoulder, “Sometimes events like that just give me so much anxiety and I don’t deal with it well.”

Amy reaches around to run a hand down Lauren’s shoulder to her bicep, “It’s alright, maybe I’ll stick with you from now on, okay?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Lauren turns her head to press a small kiss on the underside of Amy’s jaw.

They sit like that for awhile, just the two of them pressed together amidst the background noises of the airport. It’s calming, in a way, being able to just focus on their breathing and the smell of strawberry conditioner (the same kind Lauren had been using as long as Amy had known her). She’s almost embarrassed to admit to herself how long it had been since they’ve been this close, just enjoying the other’s company.

Lauren breaks their moment first, sighing and sitting back up, “I think I’m going to run to the restroom and umm...” She wipes underneath both eyes, “Freshen up a bit.”

Amy nods, “Okay.”

They exchange small smiles before Lauren gets up to leave, squeezing Amy’s hand before she walks away. After she’s out of sight, Amy finds that she feels the loss more acutely than before. Last night, or even a week ago, she would have relished having time to herself, but now she can feel the switch in her subconscious. There is a longing there now, something she hasn’t felt for some time but now burned in her chest.

Abruptly, she jumps up, grabs their bags - thankfully the larger ones had been checked - and walks in the direction of the bathroom. She barrels through the door of the closest one, hoping its the one Lauren’s decided to enter. Thankfully, the first thing she sees is her gorgeous blonde, staring at the mirror and wiping down her face with a towelette. She drops the bags near the sink, startling Lauren out of her concentration.

Lauren looks surprised to see her, “Amy? Is everything okay? Did you hear anything about our flight?”

All she can do is smile as she takes in Lauren’s freshly-washed, bare face. Just as gorgeous as her freshly-applied, made-up face, but somehow more special because Amy is probably the only person that really gets to see the former. From what she can see, the bathroom is empty save for the two of them. Overwhelmed, she steps over quickly, cups Lauren’s face in her hands, and presses their lips together, fiercely. 

“Sorry,” She gulps out when she pulls back, “I just really missed you.”

“No, um,” Lauren’s eyes are wide and wet, “No need to apologize, that was-”

She cuts herself off by returning Amy’s gesture, smashing their mouths together and moaning sweetly. Amy traces her tongue around the plumpness of Lauren's lips, relearning all the curves therein. Without preamble, Lauren starts tugging her into one of the stalls, locking the door with one hand and running her hand up Amy’s back with the other. Amy traces her fingers over Lauren’s waist, tucking them under her shirt to feel the cool skin.

Amy pulls back and gasps, “Are we really doing this here?”

Lauren smiles against her lips, “Not much else to do is there? We could sit out there and answer emails while waiting for a snowstorm in another state to clear up, or,” She gets to her knees and rucks Amy’s shirt up, wetting her skin with sloppy kisses, “I could go down on you in an airport bathroom, because we are nothing if not classy women,” She nips the soft skin and seems to relish the gasp that escapes Amy’s mouth, “Besides,” Lauren raises an eyebrow, “You started it.”

Amy plasters one hand to the side of the stall for balance, “Fuck. Yes, I am totally down with this idea. You, Lauren Cooper-Raudenfeld, are a very intelligent woman.”

“I’m fairly certain that’s one of the reasons you married me, Ames” Lauren smirks while undoing Amy’s jeans and pulling them down around her thighs.

The slick metal of the stall doesn’t provide nearly enough friction for Amy to really lean against, but she continues leaning her weight against it anyway, using her other hand to thread her fingers through Lauren’s long, thick hair. She bites down on her lip as Lauren leaves a trail with her tongue down her abdomen and into the coarse hair just below the elastic band of her underwear.

Lauren looks up at her briefly, pupils blown and dark, before tugging her underwear down as well, exposing her to the chilly air in the airport. She shivers minutely, and Lauren responds by gripping her thighs with both hands and pushing them apart so she can dip her face in between. Amy’s fingers tighten in Lauren’s strands as the shorter girl licks a flat stripe all along her lips until she reaches the budding clit.

With the sort of control that Amy knows she could never have, Lauren uses just the tip of her tongue to flick against her clit, wrenching drawn-out moans from Amy’s lips. She then presses her lips around the bulb, sucking around it while continuing to rub against it with her tongue. Amy slams her hand against the back of the stall as more wracking sobs climb up from her belly. Lauren presses her nose against the soft flesh where Amy’s thighs meet her groin and pulls back to catch her breath.

“You taste so amazing, did you know that?”

Amy isn’t sure how she’s forming words right now, “Uh....I mean...I have an idea...?”

Lauren nips along her thigh, “God, I love you so much, Amy.”

“I love you, too,” Amy manages to get out through puffing breaths.

She gets little more than a chuckle in response before Lauren is diving back in, using her fingers as well this time. Amy’s jaw drops as she feels the pressure of Lauren’s fingers rubbing against her wet lips. Her legs very nearly crumple when Lauren thrusts them inside, matching the pace of her tongue still brushing rhythmically against her.

She’s already close, so close. Lauren slips in a third finger, and Amy bites down hard on her bottom lip to keep from shouting out, and it’s all too much when then suddenly her body explodes into wild soundwaves, pulsing in time with her wild heartbeat. Sweet, aching _relief_ spreads from the fingers inside her to the base of her skull. Lauren moves her mouth to catch her wetness, and sucks against her skin until Amy has to push her off.

Lauren stands up, taking Amy's jeans and underwear along with her, but left them without bottoning it, holding Amy with her arms around her waist to keep her steady. There’s a few beats of quiet as she tries to catch her breath, while Lauren is leaving small kisses on her neck, then her jaw, her chin and finally her mouth.

“Oh my God,” Is all she has the effort to blurt out.

“I’m pretty awesome, I know,” Lauren licks her lips and around her mouth like she’s trying to catch as much of Amy’s taste as possible.

Amy reaches out for the back of her neck, burying her hand into Lauren's hair, she whispered “Yeah...you really are,” before she pulls her in for a hard kiss.

Amy pushes her against the door which earned her a gasp from Lauren, seizing the opportunity she thrust her tongue into her mouth getting a taste of herself on Lauren's lips. Lauren let out a moan as she held on tight to Amy's waist.

“We’ve been here for a long time, someone is bound to walk in on us” Lauren says when Amy moves her mouth to her neck.

“You should keep it quiet then” Amy gently kisses down Lauren's neck. She soon found the pulse point and began to suck and Lauren moans again. “Unless you want me to stop?” she moves away a little so she could see Lauren’s face.

Lauren just glares at her, but says nothing. Moving her hands from around Amy’s waist to blonde hair, pulling her head towards her neck again.

Amy smirks proudly, leaning forward to place her lips against Lauren’s pale throat. She kisses the soft skin gently, as Amy’s hand disappears under Lauren’s skirt, tracing up her firm, warm thigh. She give the flesh a squeeze, and Lauren grunts, burying her face into Amy’s blonde waves. She traces her tongue against Lauren’s throat as her middle and index finger make contact with the clit hidden under fabric. Lauren lets out a shaky breath, gripping tighter around Amy’s neck. 

“How’s that?” Amy asks, leaning forward to peck her lips. 

“G-good,” Lauren stammers quietly, accepting the kiss before placing another peck on Amy’s lips. 

She speeds up her circles on Lauren’s clit, and she lets out another moan loader than the others and without Amy's mouth to absorb the sound. Her moan bounced off the walls and echoed.

“Hey, look at me-” Lauren’s blue eyes flutters up to meet Amy’s “You need to be quiet, baby.”

Lauren nods, her lips pulling into a smile. Amy pushes into her hard, and her back arches as her head slammers back against the door. She lets out a low groan, her hips bucking into Amy’s fingers. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Lauren exclaims, panting slightly. 

“Laur,” Amy chuckles. “Quieter than that.”

“It slipped out. How am I supposed to when you-.” Amy looks at her with a cocky smirk to which Lauren just rolls her eyes.

“Continue. I’ll be quiet.” Lauren tries to reassure her but they both know that she isn’t, Lauren always have been rather loud in bed. Amy raises an eyebrow at her words and stares into her eyes.

“You and I both know that ain't true. It’s impossible for you to stay quiet.”

“Well, what are you gonna do about it?”

Amy smirks and brings her free hand up to cover Lauren’s mouth, and the look of pure lust Lauren gives her when she did almost causes Amy’s knees to buckle. Almost.

Amy licks her lips, making intense eye contact with the blonde across from her. She pulls the lacy underwear beneath her fingertips to the side and presses her index and middle finger into Lauren’s slick entrance, sliding in slowly. The shorter girl’s breath hitches in her throat as Amy begins to pump in and out of her. Her deep blue eyes rolls back in her head as her back, once again, arches off the door behind her. She lets out a loud gasp that is muffled by Amy’s hand when she curls her fingers into her spot.

With the eye contact lost Amy attaches her lips to Lauren’s neck and sucks on the space behind her ear. Amy speeds her fingers up to a breakneck speed and Lauren is a moaning mess. She digs her teeth into her neck and Lauren’s hips buck forward. Amy was about to do it again until she feels Lauren’s fingers curl around her wrist and removing her hand from her mouth.

“D-don’t leave a mark.” Lauren breathes out. Well, that was for the best, they _were_ about to go see their parents after all. Amy lowers her now free hand to Lauren’s leg that was bending up to wrap around Amy’s waist to pull her in closer.

“I’m-I’m close,” Lauren breathes, “Don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Amy curls into her spot once again, causing her body to shake. Amy leans forward to capture the blonde in a kiss and to quiet her now frequent moans. 

She pulls back a few moments later when it gets clear that Lauren can't concentrate enough to kiss her back and she whispers in Lauren’s ear “Let go," apparently that was all it took.

“I’m- oh shit, _Am-_ ,” Lauren groans, finally releasing. Her walls squeeze Amy’s fingers as her body shook. Lauren’s swollen lips open to chant “ _oh_ ”. They spent a few seconds like that, just enjoying the feeling of each other and eventually Lauren gasps as Amy pulls herself from her body. Lauren stiffly pulls her leg from around Amy’s waist, and breathes slowly. 

“That was... _wow_ ,” Lauren says. 

“I agree,” she replies. “I cannot believe we really just did that.”

“Yeah”, Lauren laces her fingers through Amy's hair once again and pulls her down for a soft kiss.

* * *

Almost 7 hours later - a significant portion of which was spent in various bathrooms around the airport and at least one supply closet - they finally land in Texas. There’s a small contingent there to greet them; Lauren’s dad and Amy’s mom are there, of course, despite the somewhat-late hour when they probably should be at work. The two of them managed to form a friendship even after the divorce, especially after Amy and Lauren started dating. Lauren’s dad has a huge smile on his face when he sees them.

Amy’s attention though, is drawn immediately to Shane and Duke who, despite the fact that Amy knows they have plans to meet up with them tomorrow, still decided to meet them here. She knows she’ll probably get flack for it later from her mom, but she runs up and hugs them first, maybe a bit too tightly.

“Hey babe,” Shane lets out when she finally lets him go, “Glad to see you finally made it!”

“Yeah,” Amy grins, “I never thought I’d actually be happy to see Texas.”

Shane gapes, “Oh my god, are you trying to say that you’re not always happy to see me?”

Duke gently elbows him in the ribs, “What he’s trying to say is that we’re happy you’re here, too,” He gives her a thoughtful look, “By the way, is everything...okay? Sorry, Shane kinda-”

“It’s fine,” Amy playfully rolls her eyes, “I expected him to. But um, we’re okay, we’re...” She glances back at Lauren, her mom is fretting over how messy Lauren’s hair is, “We’re actually really, really good. Pretty awesome, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm quarantined for over a month and I'm: bored.  
> But I really can’t believe I have spent like hours writing this fic when there are only eight people who ship it and I am three of those people.  
> Anyway, I'm probably talking to myself... but whatever I'm kinda obsessed about cooperfeld, it was worth it.  
> This probably has a lot of mistakes. Sorry, english is not my first language.


End file.
